<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wider Than a Mile by justasparkwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640907">Wider Than a Mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasparkwriting/pseuds/justasparkwriting'>justasparkwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Frank Ocean - Freeform, Moon River, RPF, bts - Freeform, relationship, seokjin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasparkwriting/pseuds/justasparkwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever she's going, Seokjin is going the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wider Than a Mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXiFHDfvn4A">
    <strong>Wider Than a Mile  </strong>
  </a>
</p><p>            Her phone rang as she stepped out of the shower, cutting her music off from the speakers that pushed the sound into every crevice of the small bathroom. Her mind raced, who would be calling her this early? Of course, she knew, if it wasn’t her parents or sister, it would be Jin. He couldn’t sleep without hearing her voice, couldn’t close his eyes or find rest until she’d sung to him, a song they’d slow danced to one evening in their first months of dating. It became a lullaby, a comforting melody when Jin was homesick and when you were wishing, praying, the ache you felt in your chest wouldn’t consume her.</p><p>             Moving quickly from the shower to her phone, she smiled at the caller ID before answering.</p><p>            “Hi,” She said, voice breathy as she reached for her towel.</p><p>            “Hi jagi,” He said, voice low. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>            “I was just getting out of the shower,” She responded, deftly slipping into her worn out purple bathrobe.</p><p>            “Mmm, a shower,” He hummed at the thought.</p><p>            “Are you sighing at the thought of a hot shower or me naked?” She laughed, the sound bringing a smile across his lips. If only she could see him, see the sleep that was threatening to take over as he hummed contentedly at her voice.</p><p>            “Both,” He responded.</p><p>            “How was the show?” She asked sitting on her bed.</p><p>            “The same,” He answered.</p><p>            “Jin,” She knew it wasn’t true, no two BTS shows would or could be the same. The chaotic energy of the seven of them played differently each night, feeding into the crowd and pulling from one another. At any point, two of them were opposing energies, bristling or clinging to one another through their shows and life.</p><p>            “It was good, it was fun. Jungkook and I harmonized during Idol, which was fun.”</p><p>            “That’s new, yeah?” She asked, laying back on her bed, mind envisioning the sweet sounds of Jungkook and Jin’s voices coming together at an unexpected moment.</p><p>            “Yeah, new,” Jin yawned into the receiver.</p><p>            “Where are you headed to next?”</p><p>            “You know,” He chuckled at her question. She always knew, after their first few months of dating, she’d added all his tour dates to her phone so she would know where he was and frequently changed her world clocks to show where he was going. Jin loved her attention to detail, the way she kept tabs on him when he was gone, how she sent him funny articles or interesting tidbits about the cities he was going to.</p><p>            “I can still ask,” She chuckled.</p><p>            “Berlin,” Jin said.</p><p>            “Mmm, never been to Berlin,” She was keeping a list of the cities he went to that she’d never been, in hopes that they’d go back, see everything, eat everything, make memories across the world.</p><p>            “Well when we’re on a long enough break, we’ll take a trip to Berlin and Hamburg,” He yawned into his words.</p><p>            “Baby, you’re tired,” She said.</p><p>            “I haven’t heard your voice at all today,” Jin reminded her.</p><p>            “I didn’t know you wanted to hear my voice today,” She teased, blush lightly sprinkling her cheeks. If only he could see them, he’d kiss the rosiness before bringing his lips to hers. A chill ran down her spine. She missed him.</p><p>            “I want to hear your voice every day, every minute,” He cooed.</p><p>            “Jin,”</p><p>            “It’s true, it’s my favorite sound,” He reassured.</p><p>            “You’re far too kind,” She said, he could hear the smile on her lips.</p><p>            “Mmm, that’s part of my charm,” Jin let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>            “How did Dynamite go?” She asked.</p><p>            “Good, Army still loves it, they light up like a rainbow,” It was one of Jin’s favorite parts of their show, the way the Army Bombs streaked different colors as they sang, coming together to form a rainbow during the final bars of the chart topper.</p><p>            “What about your medley?” She wondered. This tour, Jin had opted to do a medley of Moon, Awake and Epiphany leading into his latest solo tracks. It was fun mixing them up, taking the parts he liked best from each to create a capsule of his vocals. She’d asked him to record a run through of it for her to keep, and she found herself listening to it often, particularly when the days since she’d seen Jin grew more and more.</p><p>            “Not as good as Italy, but still good. I was so tired, the guys were crazy today… too much laughing and yelling,” He yawned into his words.</p><p>            “You’re having too much fun,” She tried to sound positive.</p><p>            “It’s not all fun,” He reminded her.</p><p>            “Tell me about it,” She asked softly.</p><p>            “I just miss you, I miss cooking, I miss our bed, I miss you in our bed,” Jin sighed.</p><p>            “I know baby,” She reassured.</p><p>            “I hate being so far from you,” He said. If he let the feelings overwhelm him, the tears would consume him.</p><p>            “I hate it too,” She told him, his sadness transmitting through their shared data plan.</p><p>            “I should go to bed,” Jin said, pulling himself from the brink of despair.</p><p>            “Wait,” She said exiting their bedroom and stepping towards the balcony. “Look out your window.”</p><p>            Jin followed directions, stepping to his hotel window and looking out.</p><p>            “Do you see it?” She whispered.</p><p>            “I see it,” Jin replied.</p><p>            “My dream maker, heartbreaker,” She sang softly.</p><p>            “I love it when you sing,” He said, staring at the crescent in the sky.</p><p>            “Wherever you’re going, I’m going the same,” She finished the line, holding the phone as close to her ear as she could, willing the touch of her cheek to reach his, time zones away.</p><p>            “I love you,” Jin said.</p><p>            “I love you too, Jin. Sleep tight, call me tomorrow.”</p><p>            “Mmm, how many days until I see you?” He asked, the rustling of sheets muffling his voice.</p><p>            “Seventeen,” She said.</p><p>            “Mmm, seventeen moons,” He whispered.</p><p>            “Seventeen suns,” She responded.</p><p>            “Seventeen too many,” He said.</p><p>            “Tomorrow it’ll be one less,” She reminded him.</p><p>            “Sleep well, heartbreaker.” He said.</p><p>            “Sleep tight, dream maker,” She replied.</p><p>            Jin closed his eyes, the love of her washing over him, her voice ringing in his ears as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>